<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Masked Desire (Dramione) by Ladysarafina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024433">A Masked Desire (Dramione)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladysarafina/pseuds/Ladysarafina'>Ladysarafina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Hermione Granger, Good Draco Malfoy, HarryPotter - Freeform, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, dramione - Freeform, harrypotterpostwar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladysarafina/pseuds/Ladysarafina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has been single for too long and wants to get back out in the romance world.<br/>Draco is struggling to fit back in to the wizarding world after the war, even though he had been given legal pardons and tried to aid the rebuilding effort in any way he could.<br/>Both want to find someone who can love and accept them for who they are. Both dream of family and a home.<br/>Childhood enemies, now adult acquaintances in their work at the ministry, but nothing more than that had developed between them, their own minds and pretenses getting in the way.<br/>What might happen after a disguised meeting? No pretense. No childhood animosity. Just pure connection. Can a relationship be formed without knowing each other's identity? Even more important, could it survive the reveal?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, dramione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione carefully studied her reflection in the mirror. Her glamours were in place, obvious to the naked eye, but they were only party galmours, with the exception of her usual glamours over her scar. She wasn't actually trying to hide herself too intensely. They were focused on her hair, making it appear lighter in color and sleeker, but that didn't t stop her from trying to contain any potential fizziness by pulling it back into a braided bun.</p>
<p>The night's plans were all Ginny's idea, and as a result so was the outfit Hermione was wearing. Hermione had never head of a compatibility ball but Ginny and Luna claimed they were the best type of party and the best way for Hermione to move get herself back in the dating game.</p>
<p>It had been a year since her last serious date with anyone. She was focused on her work at the ministry. Even five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, the wizarding world was still trying to rebuild itself and comes to terms with what had happened. High level players in the war were still being sought and those who had less willing but still impactful parts on the wrong side were struggling to be accepted and reintegrated into wizarding society.</p>
<p>The sudden roar of the fire distracted Hermione from her thoughts. Ginny Weasley steeped out of the fire place into the living room of Hermione's flat. Her usual fiery hair was a now hue of chocolate brown, and she wore a short gold cocktail dress. Hermione's dress in contrast was scarlet with an airy skirt that fell to her mid calf.</p>
<p>"Looking hot Mione. Blonde might suit you," joked Ginny. Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced in the mirror. The blonde was nice but didn't feel like her. "Me on the other hand," Ginny said wrinkling her nose, "In the future I'll stick to my natural color." Hermione laughed.</p>
<p>"Well hair aside, No one will keep their eyes of you in a dress like that," said Hermione.</p>
<p>"Well you know there's only one pair I'm looking for." Ginny and Harry had been on again off again over the years, but neither ever found anyone else during their off periods. Ginny began digging in her hand bag.</p>
<p>"I didn't realize Harry was coming tonight," said Hermione. She loved Harry to death, but Harry and social events usually also meant Ron, and since their relationship ended, their interactions were nothing but awkward and unpleasant. Ginny looked up at Hermione with a slight frown, but her eyes showed her understanding.</p>
<p>"Yeah Harry is coming, but I don't know about Ron." Ginny reached out and handed Hermione a gold object. Hermione looked down at the mask. It would cover only the top portion of her face and had the look of a cat.</p>
<p>Ginny was adjusting hers which was a simple black eye mask. These masks conformed perfectly to their faces, and were not hard and stiff like the muggle masks she remembered wearing as a child. With a simple sticking charm they would stay in place as long as they wanted and would not need to be tied.</p>
<p>"Come on Hermione. Tonight is supposed to be fun," Ginny said as she began to drag Hermione towards the floo. "Luna is meeting us there. Besides, the way these things work, even if Ron is there, you two won't end up interacting much."</p>
<p>"You still haven't explained to me how these parties work," said Hermione.</p>
<p>"For Merlin's sake, Hermione. If you knew everything would you stop asking questions?"</p>
<p>Hermione cracked a smile.</p>
<p>"Probably not," Hermione replied. </p>
<p>"It's easier to just experience it." The two women stepped into the floo, their arms linked together and masks set in place.</p>
<p>The roaring fire settled and Hermione and Ginny stepped out into arrival lobby. There were several floos all flaring and dying as witches and wizards in party masks arrived for the compatibility ball. Some people's costumes were simple and others were extravagant.</p>
<p>They followed the flow of people from the floo room into the large manor. This particular ball was being held in what was at one time the manor of a minor death eater. It had not been damaged or infected with dark magic during the war, but its bloodline was severed during the Battle of Hogwarts, allowing the magical connection to be transferred. Now it was being used as an event and retreat center by various groups at the permission of the ministry.</p>
<p>As they approached the ball room they saw Luna standing beside a table with a large glass bowl filled with small glowing orbs. She was the main organizer for these events, and as such she was not wearing a mask. Luna smiled at them with a knowing look that only Luna could poses, recognizing them easily despite their glamours and masks.</p>
<p>"Hello Ginny, Hermione," she said in her song like voice. "I'm glad you could come tonight."</p>
<p>"Well you know how much I love these events Luna! I am so glad I convinced Hermione to come." Luna smiled again at Hermione. She reached into the bowl and handed each woman one of the glass orbs. "Is he?"</p>
<p>"Harry's already in there." Ginny giggled and rushed into the ballroom, leaving Hermione with Luna.</p>
<p>"Wait! GInny!" Hermione called, but she was already gone in the bustle of people.</p>
<p>"She didn't tell you how this works," Luna stated simply. Hermione sighed.</p>
<p>"Of course not," she replied. Luna reached into the bowl and pulled out another orb. She held it out in the palm of her hand.</p>
<p>"It's actually a very simple spell for you. It was not so simple to create the orbs themselves, but activating them is." The orb in her hand began to glow brighter and hover in her palm for a moment. "Accio Concordis." The orb glowed a bright yellow and zoomed out of her hand straight towards Hermione. It circled above Hermione's head before returning to Luna. "See we are compatible. It glows yellow when seeking platonic compatibility, blue when seeking romantic. Of course compatibility does not guarantee anything but its a good place to start."</p>
<p>Hermione looked down at the orb in her own hand. It was glowing softly. It could be nice to find somebody... Even a new friend would be nice, but she knew she wanted more than friendship. The orb was beginning to glow brighter. The idea of a new romantic relationship made her stomach uneasy. Ron was the longest relationship and that only lasted a year before he cheated on her with Lavender. She had a few short term boyfriends after him, but never anything serious. She gripped the orb tightly and looked at Luna. Her Gryffindor courage was flaring up.</p>
<p>"I'll be sure to give it a try," she said.</p>
<p>"Good luck Hermione. You never know who might be waiting inside."</p>
<p>Hermione entered the ballroom and her courage was immediately tamped down by the overwhelming awe of what she saw. Little orbs of blue and yellow sped around the room. Circling and hovering around the masked party goers before zooming off again in another direction. The music was played by an enchanted orchestra and made Hermione feel even lighter on her feet, encouraging her to sway in time. Groups of people were gathered around the room chatting, others were dancing in the center of the ball room. A silver tray floated towards her, carrying glasses of champagne and fire whisky. She took a glass of champagne and drank it quickly, placing it back on the try before it floated away and grabbed another.</p>
<p>As her eyes adjusted to the scene she began looking around for anyone she could recognize despite their mask. At the far end of the room she spotted Ginny talking with two men. One was obviously Ron, who had not bothered to disguise himself other than his mask, his red hair giving him away. Beside him she guessed was Harry, but with his face covered and the distance she could not be 100% but she didn't doubt her guess. If she joined them she would have to interact with Ron and she was not currently in the mood for reliving the past. No she was looking towards finding something new.</p>
<p>Hermione skirted the edges of the dance floor, still looking for anyone she might recognize. The shimmer of glamours, and the buzzing orbs made it difficult to spot most anyone else. Without a partner to dance with she kept to the edge. Occasionally an orb would fly near her and pause, but then continue on its way. She leaned against the wall near a large window and watched the party. She sipped her champagne and rolled the orb between her fingers. She had yet to send it out to search out a partner.</p>
<p>Across the room she spotted a man who seemed to be approaching the party in a similar manner. Leaning against the wall observing, sipping a glass of fire whisky. From that distance Hermione could not make out any details, his silvery mask covering 3/4ths of his face. All she could really tell was that he was tall and lean, wearing an all black suit, and his hair was dark, but based on the shimmer around him, she assumed his hair, like hers, was glamoured.</p>
<p>Sensing her eyes on him, the man looked up and they made eye contact. Hermione chuckled and gave him a small smile. He smirked, nodded, and tipped his glass towards her. She returned the gesture with her own glass before taking a sip. Her eyes went back to watching the dancers, but every now and then she felt tempted to look back towards the man who seemed to reflect her own mannerisms. Once or twice she caught him doing the same thing.</p>
<p>She looked down at the orb in her hand again. The champagne fired up her inner courage, and she had to admit she was curious whether the orb would lead her to the man across the room. Or to anyone at all. No one else's orb had drawn them towards her.</p>
<p>"Accio concordis."</p>
<p>The little orb glowed brighter and took off from her hand. It was almost as hard to follow with her eyes as a snitch in a quidditch match. If she looked away for even a moment she might lose it among the sea of other orbs. She walked quickly keeping it in her sights. Other people moved out of her way as she followed it, seemingly knowing that she was paying them no mind and not wanting to be run over. Plus many of them had been doing the exact same at some point in the evening.</p>
<p>The blue light of her orb kept her entranced as she sped across the room. She could bot even peel her eyes away long enough to guess who it might be leading her towards. There was no time to prepare as she collided with someone who had their back towards her.</p>
<p>"Ooff!" Grunted the man as he stumbled back into the wall. Hermione also stumbled but caught herself before she fell. The little blue orb circled the man she had nearly run over before returning to her. She snatched the orb out of the air and her fave turned beet red with embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Oh Merlin. I am so sorry," she blurted out as she reached out a hand to the dark haired man. He looked at her, 3/4ths of his face covered by a silver mask. He stood without her help and glanced over her, a sly smirk playing on his lips.</p>
<p>"Normally i'd find it offensive when someone doesn't watch where they're going," drawled the man. Hermione lips pressed together, it had been an accident and she apologized, but when her eyes met his she saw something playful and downright tempting in their stormy grey depths. "But its not often that i find it to be a woman half this attractive."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco Malfoy skirted the edges of the ballroom. Balls had never really been his thing, having attended so many of them hosted by his mother as a child. But now as an adult he found that if he was a different man, he might actually find them enjoyable.</p>
<p>Of course the main problem for balls or any social event for that matter was the fact that he was not a different man. He was Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater. Even five years after the war, despite his philanthropy, probation, his testimony at numerous trials, his community service, and his work in the Auror's office tracking down stragglers from the war, all anyone saw when they looked at him was that abused Death Eater child he had once been. This ball, a masquerade party was one of the few he felt he could attend. Wear a mask, a glamour on his hair to make it black and he could blend into the crowd of party goers, pretend to be normal, forget who he was for a night.</p>
<p>He hadn't bothered to pick up one of those strange orbs Lovegood had been handing out at the door. Draco saw no point in him actually pursuing any such compatibility. If someone came his way he would see where it lead, but that would not likely be far. Few people seemed to match him on an intellectual level, and he struggled to meet others on an emotional one.</p>
<p>Draco watched the orbs fly by, flashing in shades of blue and yellow gold. None came close to him. He watched the people move about the room, dancing, laughing, following the orbs in an almost trance. Silver trays flew about transporting glasses of champagne and fire whisky. He took a tumbler of whisky from a tray and sipped it as his eyes traced the room.</p>
<p>On the far side his eyes landed on a woman in a scarlet dress. She seemed to be doing much the same thing as he, watching the room, drinking a glass of champagne. Her hair was long and honey blonde, but the shimmer around her head told Draco she too wore a glamour on her hair. The woman's mask also covered half her face and had protrusions at the top, as though it was mimicking an animal of some sort, perhaps a cat.</p>
<p>For a moment they seem to lock eyes on each other. Draco nods and raises his glass towards the woman, she mirrors the motion back. Draco smirked, he could not see her very well at this distance, but the way her dress hugged her body told him she had nice curves. It had been a while since he had been with a woman. He was never found of the idea of escorts, but was known to have the occasional one night stand. And while those types of nights released some of the pressure, they rarely left him with the satisfaction that he sought.</p>
<p>He lost sight of the woman in the scarlet dress and resumed his survey of the room. In the middle he could swear he was spotted Potter and Weasel talking to some dark haired woman. The woman was wearing glamours on her hair, so he had a hard time trying to place her. The one person he felt sure the woman wasn't was Granger. The little golden trio were hardly seen as a trio anymore after the fall out between Granger and the Weasel. Draco had always wondered what happened to end that but the one thing they were good at was keeping things to themselves.</p>
<p>Draco was too focused on the dance floor to see the incoming collision.</p>
<p>"OOFF!" Draco grunted as he stumbled and his shoulder collided with the wall and he fell to the floor. His vision blurred as a blue light spun around his head. The woman in the scarlet dress snatched the orb out of the air and offered her hand.</p>
<p>"Oh Merlin! I am so sorry!"</p>
<p>Draco stood without taking her hand. Now with the proximity he could see her clearly but her identity eluded him. Her hair was long and curly but glamoured to the honey blonde color. The dress she wore hugged her curves in a way that was extremely flattering but not overly suggestive. Her full pouty lips was the main feature other than her amber eyes he could see with her cat mask.</p>
<p>"Normally I'd find it offensive when someone doesn't watch where they're going," Draco drawled. The woman's lips pressed themselves together, a stern look on the small woman that made Draco want to laugh. "But it's not often that I find it to be a woman half this attractive."</p>
<p>She snorted in response. "I just knocked you over and you're trying to flirt with me?"</p>
<p>Draco looked glanced down at her hand which she held in a tight fist in front of her, blue light seeping through her fingers.</p>
<p>"Based on the color of that orb I'd say you were the one who attempted to initiate this flirtation." He smirked as he saw a bright blush rise on what little he could see of her cheeks, and down her neck. She quickly placed the offending hand holding the orb behind her back. Her reaction made Draco laugh. It was not often that he found himself laughing, but this night he felt so much freer than he had in years.</p>
<p>The silver trays came whirling by and Draco took two drinks from them and offered the glass of champagne to the woman. She hesitated for a moment, then accepted the glass and sipped it slowly. Draco too sipped from his glass of fire whisky. The woman seem to relax slightly and had released her grip on the orb which flitted around them, still glowing blue.</p>
<p>"So uh," said the woman. "What do you think of the ball?"</p>
<p>"It's certainly interesting," Draco drawled. "I do enjoy the masquerade aspect at least."</p>
<p>"It is nice to pretend to be someone else for a little while."</p>
<p>Draco chuckled. "Good to know I'm not the only one who thinks so." The woman hummed quietly as she stood beside him watching the other party goers.</p>
<p>"Being yourself can come with so many expectations," she said quietly.</p>
<p>Draco glanced at the woman beside him. Never had he heard anyone else echoing his own thoughts so effortlessly. She stood watching the dancing people with a far off look. She sipped her champagne, leaving a red imprint of her supple lips on the crystal. She swayed in time to the music, light on her feet. Draco could feel himself being drawn to the woman. He could not help but wonder what she was trying to escape tonight. Who was she pretending not to be? How far did she want to take that pretending? How far did he want to take his own pretending?</p>
<p>He offered her his hand. "Would you like to dance?" Her mouth fell upon slightly but she was quick to close it, clearly not expecting his invitation. She smiled.</p>
<p>"Sure," she replied.</p>
<p>She took Draco's hand and he lead them on to the dance floor just as new song began. He took one of her hands and placed his other on her waist. With the first beat they moved as one. Despite their size difference, she followed his strides with ease. The lightness he noticed before translated to their dance.</p>
<p>"You're quite good at this," said Draco. The woman smiled.</p>
<p>"I've done this a time or two."</p>
<p>Draco spun her and she moved gracefully. As he pulled her back, she wrapped herself in his arms, her back to his chest. Draco's breath hitched for second at the closeness. The soothing scent of lavender coming from her skin. A curl had fallen loose from her up do. Draco tucked it behind her ear. She swung back away from him, then moved back to their starting position. She was smiling and Draco could see the blush returning to her slender neck. He found himself offering a pleased smirk in return to her smile.</p>
<p>As the song ended they both made their way to the side again. Draco glanced around and saw the dark haired woman he had seen earlier still standing beside Potter. They were talking and seem to be looking straight at him. They could not possibly recognize him could they? No his glamours were still in place, and they were too far away. He looked at the woman beside him. Could it be her they were talking about? While she seemed vaguely familiar he could not place her as anyone he could think Potter would be paying attention too. Draco shook his head and turned back to the woman.</p>
<p>She seemed to be watching the dancers again but with less interest. She must have come with someone, she seemed to disinterested to have chosen to come alone.</p>
<p>"Did your date ditch you?"</p>
<p>She snorted. "More or less," she replied. Draco stiffened. Why would someone ditch this beautiful alluring woman? "But she didn't really come here with the intention of staying by my side all night as I have since discovered."</p>
<p>"She?"</p>
<p>The woman laughed. "My friend. She brought me along trying to get me out in the world. She thinks I'm to focused on my work."</p>
<p>"My mother thinks the same thing of me," replied Draco. "Always wanting to know when I'll bring a nice girl home." Draco noticed a slight frown form on the woman's lips. She looked away and fidgeted with her hands. Family must be a sensitive subject for her, another thing Draco understood.</p>
<p>Out of no where the little blue orb that had been following them had an extra burst of energy and flew around them as they stood close together. Draco plucked the orb from the air and looked at intensely.</p>
<p>"I'm curious what type of charms were used on these things," said Draco, using the distraction to change the subject. The woman jumped on the subject quickly.</p>
<p>"Yes I am too! The activation charm is a modification of the summoning charm, but from what I've been told there was a lot more complex magic involved in actually creating it," she replied. The woman reached for the orb, their fingers brushing gently. She blushed again as she looked at the orb intently. "If I had to guess, I'd think that some sort of love potion maybe Amortentia had to be used in the process in order to seek out what the person finds attractive."</p>
<p>Draco thought about her response for a moment. "Mm maybe, but amortentia doesn't make you compatible sometimes what you're attracted too isn't really good for you."</p>
<p>"Yes well compatible doesn't necessarily mean good for you either. Besides these don't guarantee anything. There meant only as a starting point anyways."</p>
<p>Draco found himself entranced by the unknown woman, both beautiful and a match for his intelligence. "Well regardless of their creation," he drawled looking at her, "they seem to have done their work well by pairing us together."</p>
<p>"Oh you think so?" She laughed and tucked the orb into her purse. "I'll say I am surprised at the outcome, not that I really knew what I was getting into."</p>
<p>"Neither did I," Draco agreed. The party goers were beginning to thin out. The woman beside him seem to notice this at the same time and let out a slight sigh. She looked around the room, likely searching for her friend, but the frown and the shake of her head told Draco she did not spot her. "Left without you?"</p>
<p>"So it would seem," she replied.</p>
<p>"Well," Draco drawled, "If you'd like I could accompany you to the floo. Or you could join me for a drink?"</p>
<p>She thought for a moment, then replied, "On one condition... The masks stay on."</p>
<p>Draco smirked. Their thoughts were in alignment. He linked his arm in hers and turned on his heel. Instantly they were pulled into darkness with the loud crack of apparition.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long one! Also lovely lovely smut ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione braced slightly as she and her unknown companion landed. While she could appreciate the instantaneous nature of apparition, a part of her still preferred muggle methods of travel. <br/>They had apparated in a spacious, and obviously expensive apartment. It was unbelievably tidy, so much so Hermione felt her footsteps would disturb the directionality of the perfectly cleaned rug on which she stood. A large black leather couch sat directly across from the roaring fireplace, flanked on one side by an antique high back arm chair and a leather loveseat on the other. Everything was dark tones, accented with silver and small touches of emerald green. Must’ve been a slytherin.</p><p>She followed him into the kitchen where there was a long bar top extending from the counter. Hermione sat herself in one of the tall stools while her companion grabbed two glasses and a bottle of aged fire whisky from the cabinets. The appliances were stainless steel and looked like they had never been used. Behind her was a dark oak table with four matching chairs, and the hallway that led to the rest of the large apartment.</p><p>Hermione’s eyes lingered on the man as he moved about his kitchen. She leaned on the bar top, propping herself up on one elbow as she observed him. His motions were smooth, confident. In the new setting she found it easy to see the slight shimmer of glamour around his head, shifting the color of his hair, much in the same way she did. Despite the mask she could see the sharp definition of his jaw and cheekbones. When they had arrived he removed his jacket, which now allowed her to see that he was in fact quite muscular, despite his tall and lean build.</p><p>She chewed slightly on her bottom lip, a nervous habit, as her eyes took him in. It had been a while since she had been with a man, not that she wasn’t capable of keeping herself satisfied, but still...<br/>The clink of glass against stone startled her from her thoughts. She quickly looked up to see he was standing right in front of her. His own glass was almost to his lips, but not quite. The look in his eyes was smug, and he smirked with satisfaction.</p><p>Hermione picked up her own glass and took a drink,looking at him through her lashes. The whisky went down smoother than any other she had ever had. She looked down at the tumbler in her glass then brought it up to her nose. She could smell an almost smokey sweet aroma</p><p>“Hmm.” she hummed in thought.</p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>Hermione looked up at him leaning against the counter, then glanced around the room. She leaned back in her chair and took another sip before answering.</p><p>“I have a feeling this is the most expensive drink I have ever had,” she stated with a slight laugh. He let out a slight snorting chuckle in response. “Makes me curious about who it is that brings out expensive well aged whisky for a drink with a girl he just met.” </p><p>“I would say a person with exquisite taste,” he replied. Hermione leaned across the counter to pick up the bottle of whisky. As she did so she noticed him watching her arse out of the corner of her eye. Reading the label on the bottle Hermione laughed, it was ridiculously expensive.</p><p>“Well next thing you’ll be telling me is those couches in there are dragon hide instead of leather,” she said.</p><p>“Only the armchair,” he replied with a mischievous grin. Hermione laughed again.<br/>A man with money to burn, yet here he was entertaining her, and without knowing she was a war hero or famous or anything. This and the alcohol was boosting her confidence. It was nice to just be herself without worrying what someone thought of her, or what they might think she could do for them, or worrying they were just gonna use her and run off and tell the tabloids something crazy for money. <br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Draco looked at the woman sitting in his kitchen with interest. She clearly had some knowledge of things that interested him, whisky and complex charms being the two she’d demonstrated thus far. Not that he was worried about long term anything, but common ground could make for a better shag or benefits arrangement, anything was possible.</p><p>But like him she wasn’t too keen on sharing her identity, at least not at this point. Another area which they had common ground. Draco sipped from his glass as she replaced the bottle on the counter.</p><p>“Well next thing you’ll be telling me is those couches in there are dragon hide instead of leather,” she said.</p><p>“Only the armchair,” he said with a smirk. The woman laughed and rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Well of course,” she chuckled. She looked at him with an unusually thoughtful glance before rising from her seat. </p><p>Draco watched her intrigued, as she walked back to his living room and began to examine the bookshelves lining the wall around the fireplace. He followed her watching curiously as she eyed the various volumes, running her finger down the spines of the old books, cocking her head to the side to read their titles. Seemingly finding one that suited her she paused and looked at him with a smile.</p><p>“One of my old favorites,” she laughed. Draco approached the shelf and read the title over her shoulder, Hogwarts a History. He let out a playful groan and sipped his whisky. </p><p>“Don’t tell me I’ve brought home a stuffy little bookworm?” The woman huffed in a similarly playful tone.</p><p>“You say that as though one doesn’t already live here,” she replied.<br/> Draco smirked. His eyes roamed the shelf for a moment then landed on one of his own favorites two shelves up. He reached over her for the book, and plucked it from its place and set it in her hands.</p><p>“One of mine,” he said. She took the book and glanced at the cover. </p><p>“Spellwork Conjunction, The Art of Interdisciplinary Magic?” She placed her whisky glass on the mantel and leaned against the shelf. She opened the book and quickly read through the table of contents. She was unbothered by their proximity and in fact seemed enthralled by the book he had just introduced her too. </p><p>Draco looked down at the smaller women sandwiched between him and the shelf. Her excitement radiated from her core and was like a magnet to him. His eyes skimmed over the edge of her mask down her jaw, following the profile of her body. Each breath brought him the scent of lavender, old books, and whisky. </p><p>As she read, she worried her lip with her teeth, and Draco felt a twinge in his lower region, feeling a sudden urge to feel her plump lip between his own teeth. Slowly, Draco ran his finger along the side of the book, drawing her attention back to him. She smiled shyly.</p><p>“I’ve never seen this one before.”</p><p>“Well,” he drawled “the magic knowhow necessary for such a tome isn’t so common.” She smiled as she gingerly closed the book.</p><p>“And I guess that is your way of saying you do have the knowhow?”</p><p>“Of course,” he replied. </p><p>Her smile was beautiful. Draco found his eyes lingering on her plump lips. She tilted her head up, bringing his eyes back to hers. Their golden color was alluring, hinting at the intelligence that lay behind them. Without realizing it, Draco had shifted even closer to her, the book in her hands now resting against his chest. He could smell the faintest trace of the whisky on her breath. </p><p>A loose curl had fallen into her face while reading, so Draco tucked it gently behind her ear. His fingers brushed her cheek and trailed lightly down her jaw. She let out a slight gasp at the touch and leaned towards him. The book in her hands forgotten as the hand holding it fell to her side to make room. The hunger in her eyes burned into his own.</p><p>Draco’s fingers curled gently around the back of her neck and brushed his thumb over her lips. He wanted her, and from the look in her eye she wanted him too. Again she worried her lip with her teeth and that was it. His self control was gone.</p><p>He pulled her into him all the way and crashed his lips to hers. His fingers tangled in her hair, and she grabbed at his shirt. Their lips moved together hungerly. The tip of his tongue gently traced her lips, asking for entrance. Her lips parted allowing him in. </p><p>As their kiss deepened Draco pinned her against the bookshelf. His free hand began to trail along her body, tracing the curve of her hip. Her hands too began to explore him, one making its way to his neck and the other trailing down his chest. Draco could feel his cock twitch and begin to harden as he explored her mouth and body. He reached around and grabbed her arse, lifting her up slightly as he pressed his body against her. She embraced his adjustment and hooked one of her legs around his hip and laced her arms around his neck. He broke from her lips to pepper kisses along her jaw. <br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Hermione let out a low moan as the man began to kiss down her neck. His hand moved up her leg under her skirt to grab her arse again. As his lips dipped lower towards her chest she could feel the heat pooling in her belly, wetness between her legs. She bucked against him and felt his hard cock pressing against her core. </p><p>Caught in the moment, Hermione had barely enough thought to set the book she was holding on the shelf behind her. His hands were roaming her body, every touch leaving a trail of heat. He brought his head up to peck her lips before pulling back to look at her. The sudden loss of sensation was overwhelming, she didn’t want him to stop. She growled in frustration.<br/>The smirk on the man’s face did not help her frustration. He seemed pleased by her reaction. His lips had stopped, but his hand was still firmly on her arse, and his  cock was still pressing against her center. The man’s tongue swept over his teeth seductively. </p><p>“Some one’s quite eager,” he said in a husky tone. Hermione huffed at his teasing. From the way he had touched her she wasn’t the only one. He rolled his hips against her, rubbing his hard member against her wet heat. Hermione moaned in response to the friction, bucking back against him. He laughed and leaned down to nibble on her ear. His hand on her arse moved to trail up her thigh. A shiver ran up her spine as his finger tips ghosted over her clit. She gasped. “Is this what you want,” he whispered in her ear.</p><p>“Yes,” she gasped. </p><p>With a sudden crack they were whisked away in apparition only to immediately land in a different room. If she didn’t share in the feeling, she would have laughed at his impatience to merely walk what couldn’t have been that far a distance to his bedroom. </p><p>Within a moment his lips were back on hers, his hands roaming up her back, fingers surely searching for her zipper. He found it quickly and pulled it down. The dress fell easily from Hermione’s shoulders to the floor. She stepped out of it and kicked her shoes from her feet, leaving her in only her knickers and mask. Her exposed nippples immediately began to harden in the cool room. When she looked back to her companion he was undoing the buttons of his shirt. He moved towards her, pressing her back against the bed. Hermione sat on the edge and followed his lead to lay back as he hovered above her. </p><p>Again he kissed her, beginning at her throat and working his way down. His tongue traced lines down her body causing her to shudder. One hand snaked between them, tracing the inside of her thigh up to her knickers. As his mouth roamed lower he captured one of her nipples, rolling it gently between his teeth, then soothing it with his tongue. Hermione gasped and bucked against him. As he sucked on her breast he used his hand to push her knickers aside and ran his long finger down her wet slit. </p><p>“Fuck,” Hermione moaned. His mouth moved lower to kiss her stomach and he inserted one of his long fingers into her opening. “OOoohh,” she moaned at the intrusion. His finger pumped in and out of her at a steady pace. His mouth moved lower again, his tongue tracing the curve of her hip. Hermione grasped at his hair as he inserted another finger, pumping faster. She could feel herself clenching down on his fingers, feel the heat and the tension building in her core. </p><p>His head moved to kiss the inside of her thighs and his fingers began to slow. Hermione bucked against his hand, trying to maintain the friction. He chuckled darkly in response to her frustrated motion and bit down gently on the inside of her thigh causing her to gasp again. Her body was burning with need. He pulled her knickers down her leg torturously slow, causing her to squirm on the bed. </p><p>It seemed he enjoyed torturing her with his lips. Leaving lingering burning kisses on her body. He worked slowly back up her legs. Kissing her ankles, her calves, her thighs. He pressed her legs a part, opening her wet heat to him. With a last kiss to her thigh he paused. Hermione shifted, uncomfortable with need. He chuckled again, before leaning in and trailing his tongue from her clit to her entrance and back again.</p><p>“Aaaawwhhh,” she gasped. His tongue circled her clit in lazy circles, causing her to buck into his mouth. She reached down and grabbed his hair again, pulling slightly as he began to suck on her sensitive bud. The pressure in her core was growing. His mouth released its assault for a moment, to dip his tongue into her entrance, then slide back up. She gasped and pulled at his hair again as he inserted three fingers into her, curling them to stimulate her g spot. That was all it took.</p><p>“Oh God,” she cried as she crashed over the edge. She clenched tightly around his fingers and her body shook with her orgasm. Never before had she came so hard. Hermione was panting, her chest heaving as she came down from her high. </p><p>When she opened her eyes, he was standing at the end of the bed looking down at her. His eyes were dark with lust. His tongue ran across his lips, taking in the taste of her as he looked down at her on the bed. He was standing between her legs looking at her with insatiable hunger. </p><p>Hermione watched as he roughly pulled open his belt and unzipped his pants. He pushed his pants down and his hard cock sprang free. Hermione found herself impressed as she studied more closely the body of the man before her. He was lean but muscular, the planes of his chest shar, and his cock was certainly more than she had grown accustomed to when she had been with Ron.  She was already one oragasm in, which she also did not necessarily expect, and he had yet to even enter her. The look in his eye told her there was more to come. <br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Draco stared down at the woman laying on his bed. Her body already glistened with sweat from the intense orgasm he gave her. The look on her face told him that was new for her. He couldn’t help but look at her with a smug smirk, pleased with himself. As she took in his body he could see her linger on his cock, clearly more than she had been expecting. </p><p>He took a step forward and stood between her legs. He could tell she was still feeling the after effects of her oragasm. Draco grabbed the woman's knees and pulled her forward so her arse was at the edge of the bed. The sudden movement caused her to gasp and he smirked. He was far from done with this beautiful woman. </p><p>Draco hovered over the woman, his hips placed squarely between her legs. He kissed her neck and guided his tip to her entrance. He rubbed the sensitive head of his cock against her slick folds, coating his tip in her juices, and teasing her overly sensitive bud. With his cock slick he entered her in one thrust.</p><p>“Fuucck,” he groaned as her walls gripped him. He held on to her hips and moved slowly back out, then slammed into her again. She moaned in response to his rough movements. Her hands were twisting in the bed sheets as he thrust into her.<br/>Draco delighted in the way her breasts bounced as he thrust into her. He snaked one of his hands up from her hip to squeeze her pink nipple. She arched her back into his movements, deepening his thrusts. He could feel the pressure building in his gut. </p><p>The way her walls gripped his cock was too delicious for him to give in to quickly. He slowed his rhythm, thrusting hard, but agonizingly slow, giving himself time to come back slightly. He hovered over the beautiful woman, and took her other nipple in his mouth and sucked. </p><p>“Ooohh,” she moaned. Her hands tangled in Draco’s hair as he kissed his way up her chest and neck. He crushed his lips to hers, savoring the sweet taste. She moved her lips in equal haste, seemingly trying to devour him. </p><p>She pulled up her legs so that they rose up on either side of him. At first Draco thought she was doing this to give him better access and leverage, but she quickly showed that was not her plan. The look in her eye was nearly devilish. Draco couldn’t resist playing on that same note and took her plump lip between his teeth and bit down softly. Oh the sounds she made as she whimpered. She gripped his sides with her legs and pushed him over so that he was now laying on the bed.</p><p>Draco smiled as the woman took charge. He was always dominant, but it turned him on to seeing this small woman take charge of him, taking what she wanted from him. She swung her leg over him and used his torso to steady herself as she lowered herself onto his waiting cock. Draco groaned as she seated herself on him fully. He gripped her hips tightly as she began to rock back and forth. Using her knees, she lifted herself and came back down, sending him deep into her core. </p><p>“Fuck yes,” Draco moaned as she fucked herself on his cock. He used his arms to steady her and lift slightly with each movement. He watched her round breasts bounce and her hands move up to cup one, her other hand still on his chest for balance. He wanted to touch her more. He held her hips firmly to stop her for a moment so he could pull them further up on the bed. With the head board within reach she was able to lean over him, bringing them closer together.</p><p>Draco pushed himself up to kiss her neck and fondle her breasts as she rode him. Her head fell back as she moaned. He could feel the pressure building again. He was so close. Her walls were clenching him tightly and the look on her face told him she was close too. He wrapped an arm around the small woman and flipped them back so she was beneath him again. He pinned her arms to the side of her head and pounded into her. She arched into him, bearing her neck to him. He couldn’t help but to kiss it and leave her marks to remember him by. </p><p>“Oh God,” she cried, her second orgasm taking over, leaving her spasming beneath him. The feel of her pussy clenching his cock sent him over the edge. He thrust deep and spilled himself inside her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>